ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White
|image = Tumblr_o8uo52RpPI1uvog21o1_400.jpg |image-size =270 |image-caption = Portrayed by: Adelaide Kane |Created By= Sloane |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 19 |Species= Human |Position= Princess |affiliation = Calladahn|species = Human}} History When I was born, my skin was pale and delicate, fresh and new. My head was covered in a thick layer of dark curls, a trait I must have inherited from my mother. Unfortunately, I was never able to meet my mother since she died shortly after my birth. Before she passed away though, she did name me Snow White. My father, the one and only true love of my life. He took on the arduous task of playing both parts of mother and father for many years. He was a great man, a strong man and he loved me very dearly. I like to think that I reminded him of my mother and that was why he always had a smile on his face when I was in his presence. I knew he was lonely though. He missed my mother, the woman I didn’t even get the chance to know. He talked about her often and told me stories about her; the things I did often reminded him of the things she did, in a way I felt as if I had gotten to know her, if only through the eyes of my father. I knew it was only a matter of time until my father would take a new wife. Afterall, what good was a King without a Queen. I quickly came to love my step-mother. I had never had a mother before and I was beyond thrilled. The day of their wedding was one of the happiest days of my life; I had a family again. No one would ever replace my mother, but now I had a woman that could help guide me in growing up; a father could only do so much, it was time I had a woman in my life. In reality, my new step-mother wasn’t much older than me, but I was too young and too excited to see any issue in the match. I tried my very best to please the new Queen. I wanted nothing more than to make her proud and to make her love me. I was already in love with my new step-mother, as was my father. Both of us seemed to be quite taken with the new Queen in our midsts, the newest member of our family. After many months though, that love seemed to never be reciprocated. I was old enough to understand that these things took time and that there had to be some kind of period of adjustment. I always felt at arms length, I was always at arms length. I was always just out of the loop, just out of earshot; just far enough away to never quite be included. The Queen had adopted a boy, he was young than me; just a child. She seemed to always keep him from me, or me out of his way. I tried my best to repress the feelings of rejection for years, but I could only keep so much inside. I knew I was not her daughter, but this boy, he was not her son either - yet he was held above me in so many ways. I finally began to come to terms with her never viewing me as her daughter. It was around this time that I began to grow up as well. I began mature into a young lady and I started finding other interests outside my comfort zone of my family. I began exploring more, and becoming more adventurous. I had grown from the meek and polite princess into a confident young woman; edging on the side of rebellious. After my father was married once again, I took note of a man I often saw within the castle walls. He was handsome, but strange to me. I only ever saw him in passing, but I had only been a girl then. During the summer months, father would send me off to see other horizons, to introduce me to the world outside Calladahn. Conveniently this began around the time of the marriage, but I appreciated the time away, I loved visiting new places and meeting new people. One summer upon my return, I had undergone a transformation into adulthood. I was taller, and with curves now. My body felt strange to me but I no longer felt like a child. This new body of mine made me more noticeable now, a passing gaze now was held for a few more moments; something that I never quite got used to. The man that I had been curious about, I learned that he was simply called the Huntsman. I knew nothing about him aside from that, but I took note that he was more of a presence now than ever. The sudden death of my father was the most painful thing I have ever endured. I woke to the sound of bells tolling, which I knew could only mean one thing; someone close to me had died. I remember being barefoot and in my nightgown; my handmaidens chasing after me and all I could hear was the sound of my bare feet slapping against the cold floor. When I pushed through the doors to the royal chambers the bed was surrounded by my father’s advisers, their faces grim and the Queen standing at the open window. I don’t remember much after that, aside from falling to the ground and the disconnected words of my step-mother, asking for my removal from the room. I remember him picking me up, the Huntsman, and returning me to my chambers and placing me in the care of my handmaidens again. I don’t remember much more about that day. If I could remember, I would tell you that things did start to get better. Regina began to reach out to me more, she tried to offer me comfort in my time of distress, to which I took. I was so alone and so sad. It was nice to feel the love I so desperately desired from her. We grew closer over the next few years and I started to feel like I did have a family, even if our ties were not all based on the blood that flowed through my veins. The Huntsman had become a more frequent presence in my life before my departure from the kingdom. We began speaking more frequently and he lingered longer. I had been blinded by my own naivety. I liked to pretend that I had a clue about what was going on in man’s mind and that I knew how to flirt. I liked to pretend that I could and that I would kiss the Huntsman; if I wanted to. I wanted to, but he seemed to have a way of kindly ignoring my silly advancements. If only I had known why. I was so confused when I felt his hand shake me from sleep. I was not alarmed, his presence had always been welcomed, but late at night while I was only in my nightgown, tucked away and in bed; that was strange yet also exciting. For a split second I thought maybe he had underwent a change of heart. He grabbed my hand and jerked me from my bed and I expected him to kiss me. Finally. I couldn’t have been more stupid or wrong. He was a grown man; he didn’t want a silly, stupid girl. He pulled me through the door, explaining to me that I had to leave my home. I didn’t want to leave my home. I jerked free from his grip and he grabbed a hold of me again. I struggled, I shouldn’t have struggled, I should have quietly gone with him. I let out a yelp and before I could get away a hand was over my mouth and then a gag in my mouth. I was quickly whisked away without any explanation. I was taken to the woods, far from the place I had called home my entire life. I was locked away, told to stay put and to stay hidden. That was all the explanation I was given. I did not know what it was that threatened me; I did not know what it was I needed to hide from; only that I was no longer safe in my home. Recent History Snow has stored away in the Huntsman's temple for safe keeping. At the temple she poses as a priestess, but not without protest. She is beginning to understand the magnitude of the dangers that surround her and is beginning to trust the Huntsman and those that inhabit his temple. Snow has begun to forge many friendships while in the temple but still longs to return home to her kingdom in Calladhan.